happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floral and Fawn
Floral and Fawn are Happy Tree Friends Fanon characters. Bio Floral and Fawn are identical twin deers. Both are light brown but Floral wears a purple flower on her head. Both sisters have a passion for flowers and can be seen hanging around and sometimes working at Wilt's flower shop. Floral is the more outgoing of the twins, with a growing love of danger. Floral tends to do more dangerous activities and jobs then some characters, She also seems to lack a sense of personal safety as she tends to disregard warring signs, break rules and even avoid using proper safety gear. Due to this, Floral actually tends to die more often then her sister. Floral also tends to drag Fawn to the dangerous things she does, but actually makes sure her sister does things safely. Also, Floral will actively throw herself in harms way to keep her sister safe. Fawn is the shyer twin who prefers to stay home and relax. Fawn is actually a bit lazy when it comes to doing anything she doesn't want to do, and will do anything she can to postpone the matter. However even then she still gets into trouble due to her sister. Fawn is also an extreme pacifist and will refuse to cause harm to any living thing, no matter what. She can still kill on accident but will never do so on purpose. She is also shown to have a crush on Boz. Episode roles Starring *Blooming Love *In The Air (Fawn only) *Double Trouble *Two for Tea *Bee Mine (Fawn only) *Twinkle In My Eye (Fawn Only) *Bloom and Doom *Roses are Dead (Floral) *Lost and Fawn *Love Down the River *Quake You Feel My Love Featuring *Pier Factor *No Harm. No Fowl *Simple Pollution *The Buck Stops Here *Blind Sided *Roses are Dead (Fawn) *Girl Power *Big Buck Bonehead *Nothing New Under the Boat *Cease of Cake *Big Buck Hunting Appearing *Sibling Rivalry *Antler Locked *Inseparable (Floral only) *On the Small Progress *Seal of Love *How Do You Love Me Now *Beat All Odds *Get Rekt! Fates Deaths #Blooming Love: Floral is crushed, and Fawn is eaten by pirahnas #Pier Factor: Both are beheaded. #In The Air: Fawn suffocates and Freezes to death followed by getting shattered. #No Harm. No Fowl: Fawns head is pecked into, Floral's skin is removed. #Double Trouble: Floral is hit by a swing, #Simple Pollution: Fawn coughs her guts out, Floral is hit by a car. #Two For Tea: Floral's insides are boiled by hot tea. #Bee Mine: The inside of Fawn's head is stung by a bee. #Twinkle in My Eye: Crushed by a meteor. #Bloom and Doom: Crushed when the flower stem falls on them. #Blind Sided: Both are hit by baseballs. #Roses are Dead: Floral is eaten by pirahanas. #Inseparable: Floral is impaled by a rock. #On the Small Progress: Both are impaled by a pipe. #Seal of Love: Both flattened by weights. #How Do You Love Me Now: Both impaled by a tree branch. #Love Down the River: Floral's eyes impaled by Leif's horn, Fawn mauled by piranhas. #Nothing New Under the Boat: Floral's head is cracked by multiple coconuts. #Cease of Cake - Both of their heads sliced by a tray. #Quake You Feel My Love - Both are stabbed to death in the faces Injuries #Blooming Love: Both are stung by bees. #Lost and Fawn: Fawn injures herself tumbling down a hill. Trivia *Fawn is shown to like Boz in Blooming Love. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Brown Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 22 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Families